Shopping is Always Fun
by EclareLover89
Summary: Clare and Alli go to the mall and Clare gets a new boyfriend instead of a new shirt. Cake one-shot R&R please


**A/N: So...once again I decided to write yet another Cake fanfic =) Yes it's true I'm in love with a couple that I haven't even seen interact yet. I still love Eclare, but Cake has taken a spot in my heart lol. Anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters in this story...sadly **

Alli and I have been shopping for a while, but it seems like every store we go to Alli's shopping for a new boyfriend for me. It's getting a little old considering she's asked about seven guys what they think of me. I keep on telling her I don't need a new boyfriend and that if I want one it'll be a guy I like, not her.

"Ooh Clare what about him?" Alli pointed to a tall guy with light brown hair. He just walked passed us. "Alli, I told I will find myself a new boyfriend on my own." "Yes Clare, but when it comes to guys you usually need a push." I just rolled my eyes and kept walking with Alli. "Whatever Alli. You can say what you want." "That's right and now that we're even closer to this guy-" She stopped mid-sentence and did what I didn't want her to do. "Hey tall guy with light brown hair." The guy turned around and oh my god he was super cute.

"Me?" Alli shook her head. The guy came over to where Alli and I were. "Yes. What do you need." Alli looked at me and winked. Oh boy. Here we go. "I just wanted to introduce myself and my SINGLE friend, Clare." Alli looked at me with a full grin on her face. "Oh. I'm Jake." This guy, Jake looked at me and smiled.

"So Jake, what school do you go to?" "I just transferred to Degrassi." "Really? Clare and I go there." "Awesome, maybe I'll see you two a lot then?" "Yeah. Maybe we could hang out at lunch?" "That sounds nice." I feel so awkward standing here. I guess I should say something. "Jake, do you want to hang out with us now? All Alli and I were doing was just walking around." Alli looked at me like she was proud or something.

"Yeah sure that sounds nice." We all walked to a table and sat down. "So...where did you go before Degrassi?" "I was actually home schooled. My dad wanted me to get out and meet some people." "Oh...do you have a girlfriend by any chance?" I looked at Alli with huge eyes. "Alli!" I whisper-yelled at my best friend. "What I just want to know."

"Sorry about her. She's just trying to set me up with a new boyfriend." "It's cool." This Jake guy was smiling at me the whole time. He actually seems really familiar. "Well if you could find yourself a normal boyfriend, or a non-cheater then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" "What happened with your last boyfriend." Ah I knew this question would come from someone. "He...had a lot of problems. I just couldn't handle him." I looked down and the table and thought back at how Eli looked after I broke up with him in that hospital room.

"Oh. I'm sorry." "It's okay. I'm happy now." I looked back up at him and smiled. "That's good." "Hey Clare, I have to go to the restroom. So...I'll be back in a few minutes. You kids have fun." Alli winked at me and before I could reply she was gone. "Once again so sorry about her." "No need to apologize. We all know someone like that." "Yeah, but Alli can get a little...overwhelming sometimes." "It's alright." "Jake, what's your last name?" I need to know just to see if this is my childhood Jake. "Martin, why?"

Oh my god! It is. I used to have a huge crush on him when we were little. Wow. He's grown up. "Jake! It's me! Clare Edwards, we used to be best friends when we were little! Don't you remember?" As soon as I said that his eyes lighted up like a Christmas tree. "Clare! Is that really you?" I nodded my head. He got up and gave me a huge hug. "Clare I missed you so much! I was so sad when you didn't come back to the cottage."

"I know. I was too, but my parents didn't want to go back and I cried for hours knowing that I couldn't see you." "It's okay. We're here now, aren't we?" "True." I just got a text from Alli saying that she has to leave. I quickly texted her back then resumed my little reunion with Jake. "So...Clare, how've you been?" "I've been good. And you?" "Well lets see my life just got a whole lot better since you just came back into my life." I playfully slapped him. "What was that for?" "For being you. Still a charmer aren't ya?"

"Yep." "Do you want something to drink? I'm getting thirsty." "I'm good, but I'll go in line with you." "Why?" "So I don't lose you." "Alrighty then." As soon as we got to the line it only had like two more people in it. Jake put his arms on my shoulders and took my hands in his. "What are you doing?" "Holding your hands. What does it look like I'm doing?" "You know Jake, your girlfriend wouldn't like that." I heard Jake snicker behind me.

"What girlfriend?" "I don't know." "Clare I don't have a girlfriend, but I do know someone who I like a lot and have since I was five." I turned around and look Jake in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" "Well...I've had a crush on my best friend when I was younger and I just recently re-met her and want her to be my girlfriend." I smiled and decided to play along. "Really? And who might this girl be? Should I be jealous?"

"You know her pretty well. Do you think she might be interested in me?" "Jake, seriously you still play these games?" "Do they work?" "You tell me." Then Jake leaned into me and kissed me. "Excuse me, excuse me! You're next in line." We pulled back and looked at the lady at the food counter. "Oh sorry. I'll take a water." The lady went back and got the water. My cheeks were redder than an apple.

The lady at the counter gave me my water and charged me. As soon as I got my water Jake and I walked back to our table. "So Clare...are you my girlfriend?" "I don't know Jake, am I?" "It's up to you. I already told you my feelings for you. Now it's your turn." "I think you already know my answer." Jake looked confused. I then placed my lips back on his. "Now is my answer clear?" Jake smiled. "Yes." I looked at the time on my phone and it was almost super time for me. "What's wrong?" "I have to go home." "Oh." Jake looked down at the floor. Then he looked back at me. "Do you want a ride?" "That'd be really nice." "Alright then lets go."

_*In front of Clare's House *_

"Thanks for the ride Jake." "It was no problem." Jake leaned in and kissed me once more. Then he looked lovingly into my eyes. "I don't want you to go." "Me neither, but I have to." "Yeah, but I don't want to wait a week to see my girlfriend." "You don't have to. Here, give me your phone." Jake handed me his phone and I put my number into it. I also put a heart next to my name.

"Now let me see your phone." I handed him my phone and he put his number into mine. I attempted to leave but Jake pulled me back. "Just one more kiss." I chuckled and pulled him into another kiss. I then said my goodbyes to him and left.

_*One week later * _

As Alli and I were heading into Degrassi someone pulled me over to a bench leaving Alli alone. I don't know who it is, but if it's Eli I have nothing to say to him. "Give me all of your love and affection and no one gets hurt." I knew that voice all to well. Jake. I turned around and kissed him. "Jake! I thought you were my ex." "Nope. I'm just your normal boyfriend." We both sat on the bench.

"Why did you have to scare me like that?" "Oh I don't know...maybe because I was excited to see you." "Aww I was excited to see you too!" We kissed once again, but this time longer than the last one. We were exploring each others mouths until we were interrupted. We both pulled back and straightened out our clothes. When I looked up to see who it was, it was the person I wanted to see the least...Eli.

"Hey Clare, who's this?" I looked at Jake. "It's more like who are you?" Eli glared at Jake. "Jake, this is Eli, my recent ex. Eli, this is Jake, my boyfriend." After I said that Jake put his arm around me and smiled cocky at Eli. "Oh. So you've moved on already?" "Yep and I couldn't be happier." I kissed Jake's cheek and I could see the jealousy building up inside of Eli. "Look dude, before you say anything else, I think you should leave. Obviously Clare's moved on, and so should you." Eli looked really mad and I can't blame him, but seriously he can't be hung up on me forever. He just walked away leaving just Jake and I.

I saw Alli coming towards us and she looked really ecstatic. "Clare! That was amazing how you told Eli off." "Yeah well I had a little help from my amazing boyfriend." I looked at Jake and smiled. He kissed my cheek and I giggled. "Aww Clare you two are so adorable together!" "Thanks." "You two should be on Degrassi's top couple list. I can see it now. Cake, one of the cutest couples of the 2010-2011 school year." Oh Alli...first she was trying to tell me that mine and Eli's couple name was "Eclare" and now mine and Jake's couple name is "Cake" haha ridiculous.

"Alli, seriously don't let it get over your head." "What? I'm just saying." "Yeah, but when you 'just say' something it never turns out good." "Whatever. You two are still adorable." Jake finally spoke up, "You know she's right." Alli and I both said something at the same time, "Right about what?" "That you and I are the cutest couple ever." "See even your boyfriend thinks so." "Alli, he's my boyfriend of course he's gonna say that."

"Whatever. I gotta go. Love ya Clare, bye. Bye Jake." "Bye." And with that Alli was gone. I looked at Jake and asked, "Why did you agree with Alli?" "Because she's right. Clare, we are a cute couple and once everyone knows they'll agree." "Whatever you say Jake." "Exactly." "You're so smug!" "You wouldn't love me if I wasn't." "That's not true." "Oh really?" "Yeah really." "Okay then." Jake picked me up and put me on his shoulder. "Jake, put me down people are looking."

"So what let them." "Jake put me down. Please," I said in my cutest voice. "What do I get in return?" "A slap to the face if you don't put me down!" "Nope. That's not good enough." "Fine. Then I just won't kiss you for a week." "But Clarebear I can't do that. I can barely not kiss you for a few minutes." "Ugh, who told you about that horrible nickname?" "Alli." "I should've known. Now Put me down!" "If I put you down will you give me a kiss and let me walk you to class?" "Yes. That was gonna happen anyway."

"Okay." "Thank you." "Yeah, yeah whatever now where's my kiss?" I had an evil smirk plastered on my face. "Catch me and I'll give you a kiss." Jake looked confused until I started running. "Oh I'm gonna get you now." "Really? It looks like it." Jake caught me and spun me around in mid-air. I squealed and he put me down and turned me around. "Now may I have that kiss?" "You sure can." I kissed him and we walked into Degrassi hand in hand.

**A/N: Alright that was just the longest one-shot ever lol. Well review if you want =) I'm gonna go to bed since it just turned 3:00 A.M. Night everyone **


End file.
